


Duke of Lavenderhill

by gdavilan



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Amused Anthony, Colin is jealous, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Colin Bridgerton, LMAO, This is crack, and colin gets so sad, except the suitor is a polin shipper, penelope gets a handsome duke suitor, really - Freeform, the bridgertons are a mess, they spy on penelope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdavilan/pseuds/gdavilan
Summary: Penelope catches the eye of a handsome wealthy Duke that has all the Mama's of the Ton crazy, and he notices how Penelope stays on the sides and how intelligent she truly is. He is taken by her and wants to form a beautiful friendship, and perhaps something else too. The Bridgerton's take notice to this and one of them in particular is not happy.I couldn't get the idea of HENRY CAVILL being a suitor for Penelope out of my head and Colin being sad and intimidated by such a man of position with handsome looks and a charming personality. Stay around maybe?
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Penelope Featherington/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 304





	1. Beauty that Catches the Eye.

_“Beauty is power, a smile is its sword.”_

**\- John Ray.**

* * *

It had been unexpected as the season begun, Penelope was to chaperone her sister Felicity with her mother, she didn't have to be too concerned about dancing or impressing anyone which allowed her to be much more relaxed and to choose her own dresses at the modiste, she had danced with Benedict and Anthony, socialized with Kate and Sophie along with Eloise and Daphne, she was having a good old time. The crowd fell silent when a man came in, he had dark unruly hair and slight facial hair, his eyes were the bluest eyes Penelope had ever laid eyes upon, she felt her cheeks heat up and look down when she noticed that she had stopped speaking to Eloise and Daphne to look at the man who had arrived. 

"That's Duke Lavenderhill, he is new around here." Spoke Simon coming to stand near his wife, smiling at the Duke politely, they seem to know one another. "Very nice man, a nice fortune and respectable, a true gentleman." He spoke, Penelope taking his words in. 

"Well at least the Mama's will have someone to fawn upon." Anthony said and grinned. "He is after all almost 40." The man spoke. 

"He looks phenomenal to be 40." Penelope spoke bringing the glass of lemonade to her lips and smiled against the glass. 

"Scandalous." Laughed Anthony with Kate. Penelope kept looking around, the man being swarmed with Mama's locked eyes with her, she offered him a pitiful smile and continued about. Colin asked her to dance as it was customary from the two. He was tanned still from his time in Cyprus and Penelope couldn't help but to note how green his eyes looked tonight, almost enough to match her beautiful emerald green gown, it hugged her body perfectly according to Madame Delacroix, the Bridgerton ladies had showered her with complements and the gentlemen had made her blush with their approval. She was finally shining through and letting the past go, she was starting to accept that perhaps spinsterhood wasn't all too bad and that Colin was nothing but an unrequited fantasy. She danced with Colin and thanked him for his dance before she went back to her corner. 

"I believe I have never seen a more beautiful lady- pleased to make your acquaintance." A deep voice said from her right that made her jump. Pink covered her cheeks as she cleared her throat. 

"Oh, your grace." She said and bowed slightly. "The Duke told us whom you were." She said softly and smiled. 

"I would love a name to the face that will haunt my dreams." He said with a smile. "Your radiance could not go unnoted by myself, and I must if allowed- complement your choice of gown for this evening. You look beautiful." 

Penelope blushed and looked down at her gown clearing her throat. 

"Ah, Duke Lavenderhill, I see you've met my dear friend Miss Featherington." Simon said smiling at the other Duke, they shared a bow and a shake of the hands before the taller of the two looked down at Penelope. 

"I have yes, and I believe I was just about to ask Miss Featherington to allow me this dance, would that be okay?" He asked the young blushing woman who had everyone's eyes upon her. The Wallflower was surrounded by two Dukes, one married, and one the most seeked after bachelor. 

"Of course." They shared a dance, and then another, they didn't dace a third time because it was deemed inappropriate to share more than two dances with the same man if it was not a suitor. 

* * *

"It seems our Penelope may have catch the eye of a Duke." Simon said sipping his drink as he looked at the two sharing words near the refreshments table, he was across from them with the Bridgerton men who had just finished a dance with their wives, and Colin with a lady whom he had asked to dance. The youngest of the three looked across the room to note the way Penelope was laughing and the Duke as well, they seemed to have been bantering and having a jovial ambience among the two of them. 

"She just being polite." Colin said, not quite understanding why it bothered him so much to see Penelope so comfortable with an unwedded male that wasn't himself. "She laughs that way with me and my brothers, even with you." He said referring to the Duke.

"Well yes, but we are family, and it took her a while to get comfortable enough with me to banter." Stated Anthony, Benedict nodding.

"Even then she is polite." Benedict added. 

"I sensed the tension, he looks at her...Like if she was the most exquisite form of pleasure and he is ready to bask in it." Simon said, looking at his younger brother and grinning into the rim of his glass. This will be delightful to watch. 

* * *

"Your Grace, you certainly do not need to accompany me home." Penelope said, she was feeling quite tired, she wanted to rid herself of the shoes and the stupid corset already, so she had asked her Mama if she could head home a little earlier, she had not really cared much and allowed her to do so, for which Penelope was thankful. 

"Harold, you can call me Harold, and yes I do. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you go home alone?" The man asked and tilted his head to the side offering his arm for her to take. 

"Duke Lavenderhill." Simon said and offered him a smile. "My wife and I are just leaving, we could surely accompany Miss Featherington home, it's not appropriate for her to leave with an unknown man." The Duke said and lifted his chin softly. 

The Duke sighed and nodded. "You are absolutely right, I forgot the proper way of doing things. My apologies Miss Featherington." He said and smiled leaning down and kissing her hand softly. 

"Penelope, call me Penelope, thank you Harold, I will see you soon, I hope." She smiled and bowed slightly. Daphne and Simon exchanging a look at the first name familiarity between the two, the dashing smile that Harold sent her way, enough to make any woman weak on the knees. Even Daphne was taken aback by its beauty. 

"Good night, Penelope." He said. 

"Good night, Harold."


	2. Surprise Calling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is surprised when a certain Duke calls to her door the next morning with flowers in hand. She runs to Eloise after and tells her all about it, Colin doesn't like how it sounds, Benedict teases her, and Anthony, well Anthony just enjoys the show.

_“It is not that the girl is unfit for everything, it is that she is not of this world.”_  
**― Gabriel García Márquez**

* * *

There was something so innocent and alluring about Penelope Featherington that attracted Harold Lavenderhill like bees were attracted to honey. She was a beacon of light and he just wanted to let that light consume him. It was entirely unusual for the Duke to enjoy someone's company as much as he had enjoyed Miss Featherington's the night prior, which was why at almost 40 years of age the Duke was unmarried- and he was rake. He woke up bright and early and bathed, once breakfast was brought to him he ate and headed to the town, picking up the most beautiful flowers he could find, he asked for directions to the Featherington home. 

Knocking on the door the man was greeted by the footman, he asked for Miss Penelope Featherington and was allowed in, the girl was stunned to see him there as well as her mother whose mouth was opening and closing in surprise without a word coming out. 

"Good morning, Lady Featherington, Miss Featherington." The man said and smiled handing Penelope the flowers and leaning down to kiss her hand. There was no one else around and it made him feel quite confident and ardently furious at the lack of attention such a beautiful woman desired. "I would ask for your permission with the utter most respect yourself and your family deserve, to court Miss Featherington." Duke Harold said happily and kept his icy blue hues trained on the woman he wanted to court. 

"Oh your grace, I-" Penelope said blushing but was cut off by Harold. 

"Penelope, we've left formalities in the past- I said you can call me Harold." He could tell her mother was not happy that he had chosen Penelope and not her youngest daughter that she had tried to present him with the previous night after Penelope had left. She was a sweet girl, pretty too, but she didn't possess what he needed. 

"O-Of course, your grace, my daughter would be delighted to have you formally court her." Lady Featherington said elbowing her daughter quite roughly on the side. Harold narrowed his eyes a tad bit. 

"Please don't." He said softly and pointed at her elbow softly. "Penelope, I will be coming by tomorrow after lunch to have you join me in a promenade at the rose gardens before we go to Gunter's Tea Shop." 

"I would be delighted, Harold, thank you for the flowers and the visit, I will see you tomorrow." She smiled and walked with him to the door, her arm in his. She was so small in height compared to the man, she grinned with rosy cheeks as he leaned own and kissed her fingers before heading out, waving at Colin and Anthony who were heading towards Number Five. 

* * *

"Did he just come out of the Featherington's?" Asked Anthony greeting the Duke before he got into his carriage and rode away. 

"I am sure that he probably came from else where brother, it's not like he is already going to ask to court Felicity, she's almost a child." He said thinking of the 18 year old Felicity. 

"I am sure if he will court any Featherington it will be Penelope brother, don't be dense." Anthony said patting his back and striding up the stairs to Number 5. Leaving a confused and rather agitated Colin behind staring after where the Duke's carriage had gone and then back at the Featherington home. 

* * *

Not even five minutes after the Duke's departure Penelope ran out of her home and straight to the Bridgerton's, she had sent a maid to alert Eloise and Lady Violet that she needed to urgently speak to them. When she arrived the whole Bridgerton clan was there ready to assist in whatever she needed, thinking the urgency of the matter was due to some unfortunate events. 

"The Duke wants to court me." She said as soon as she walked in, her cheeks pink and her eyes wide. "He asked for my Mama's official permission and she accepted for me and we are going to promenade tomorrow and Lady Violet, I don't want my mother to chaperone, so I was hoping if one of you could?" She said all in one breath. 

"I would be delighted to chaperone you tomorrow." Violet said excitedly, feeling like Penelope was one of her own daughters, the pride in her chest obviously reflected by the smile on her face. 

"Oh! He was good looking, not bad for his age." Added Kate with excitement. 

"Definitely charming and polite, quite dreamy if I do have to admit it myself." Eloise commented with a grin towards her blushing friend. 

"He surely walked out right from one of my dreams as a savior, so handsome and dreamy." Penelope sighed sitting dramatically in the settee. 

Anthony grinned from his cup of tea observing how Colin narrowed his eyes upon the women. "He is not that perfect, you three are absolutely delusional, Penelope, don't believe them." Colin said looking at the blushing red-head whose mind was still far away. 

"Do you want me to paint him Penelope? When you marry him, I would like to be the one to do your portrait, I will be the best painter." Benedict teased tugging one of her curls to get her attention. 

She blushed and laughed. "Benedict, we will not be getting married, or at least is too soon to tell." 

"Yes brother, far too soon." Colin asked with his cheeks red of anger, perhaps some indignation that for once Penelope hasn't even glanced at him. 

Anthony sat back and noted what Simon had said about Colin having a severe case of the greens, jealousy was something that Anthony was not familiar with, but his brother sure looked funny while experiencing it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the super supportive and sweet comments yes I had posted this on my tumblr! Feel free to message me there with comments or ideas that you'd like to see in the fic. 
> 
> risquc.tumblr.com/


	3. Comfort In Ones Own Skin, Is Important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promenade in the park and deep revelations between the Duke and Miss Featherington, it's a simple mere coincidence that half of the Bridgerton/Hastings clan was conveniently under one of the tents 'minding' their own business, after all it was a beautiful day, Lady Danbury helps chaperone.

_"Self-love is not selfish; you cannot truly love another until you know how to love yourself."_

**\- Unknown.**

* * *

When the next day come, Penelope couldn't take anything other than tea, her nerves were getting the best of her at this point. She hasn't felt so excited about talking to someone since she slowly begun to understand that perhaps Colin was simply an unrequited fantasy of hers. Marina was right, perhaps what she was feeling for Duke Harold, was simply an infatuation, a beautiful god-like man taking fancy upon her, God knows how many times Penelope had cried herself to sleep hoping to be someone else, hoping to be loved and cherished the way she deserved to be. Perhaps her problem was that she got too high-hoped when a man showed her a small gesture of kindness, perhaps Duke Harold only felt pity. At this Penelope's smile flattered a bit as she sighed and got dressed with the help of her maid. 

"Thank you Maria." She said softly and smiled. She wore a pretty white dress with red flowers dancing around the skirt of it, her hair was down and lusciously framed her face nicely, Mama never liked it when she wore her hair like that, but Penelope quite liked it. She looked at herself once more in the mirror as she adjusted her necklace and smiled to herself before going down when she was called. Lady Violet was already there with a wide smile on her face. Portia had been nothing short of angry with Penelope when the woman informed her mother that she had asked Violet to chaperone instead, she wanted to be there but Penelope knew her mother would be more of a imprudent presence than a welcomed one. 

"Oh you look beautiful." Lady Danbury said, Penelope had not expected to see her there but she was quite glad she was. 

"You do indeed." Lady Violet said moving to give Penelope a hug, one the girl returned gratefully, Lady Danbury also engulfed her in a small hug before they sat in the drawing room waiting for Duke Harold. Penelope was affection starved, her mother was nothing short of freezing cold, and it pained Penelope to know that she had never truly known a hug or a kiss from her mother, not even an I love you. Quite the opposite, Penelope's greatest efforts were met with scolding glares and critics, most often than not ignored by her mother. 

Lady Featherington came into the room and looked at her daughter up and down for a moment. "Why are you not wearing a corset, Penelope? You look two stones heavier than yesterday, have you been eating all day?"

"I think she looks lovely, Lady Featherington." A deep voice came from the door, the footman by the door about to announce Harold before he was interrupted. After all they have been given instructions to pass the Duke along immediately without any announcement. Portia was quickly regretting that. 

"Oh! Your Grace, I truly apologize." 

Harold held a hand up softly in a manner of dismissal. "It is not I to whom you owe an apology." He said seriously, his jaw tense, and his usual friendly and charming smile replaced by a thin line, his eyes cold and calculating. Once his blue hues landed on the other three-and quite frankly only ladies-in the room he smiled charmingly. "Lady Bridgerton, Lady Danbury, Penelope." He greeted moving to give Penelope the flowers he had collected, they were a beautiful shade of light pink, and some white. "These flowers reminded me of the beautiful blush that meet your cheeks." He said. 

Penelope stood and bowed a bit smiling widely at him and taking then, indeed a blush raising to her cheeks. "Thank you, Harold." She said and placed them next to the others he had brought the day prior. 

"Oh please, Lady Bridgerton is Anthony's wife, I am just Violet." Lady Violet said and smiled as herself and Lady Danbury stood. 

"Duke Harold, a pleasure to always see you again as perusal."

* * *

Once they arrived at the park, Penelope noted too many familiar faces under a tent. She excused herself from Harold's arm and walked back to Lady Violet. 

"What are they doing here?" She whispered at them, Violet grinned.

"I couldn't convince them to stay, they are protective and nosey and they wanted to be here just in case, even Simon and Daphne." She chuckled. 

Penelope groaned and moved back to Harold, who tipped his head to the Bridgerton clan, having already spotted them.

"I am so sorry Harold, they are absolutely mad." The female said mortified earning a laugh from the tall man, his deep laugh was beautiful, and turned a couple of heads to look them and it caused her to let out a small snort, she covered her face as she knew her mother would detest her to leave such a sound out in front of a Duke nothing less. 

"Do not apologize, sweet, it means they care for you. It fills my heart with contentment to know you are surrounded by kind and loving people when your own mother is nothing but-I apologize, I am still mortified about what I over heard, feel free to never in your life wear another corset." He said, his hand touching her back softly as he leaded her to the rose garden within the park.

"I think they are more in awe with you, than anything. And don't fret, I am used to my mother's off-hand comments." The woman said and smiled, he placed her arm in the crook of his own and placed his hand over her own while he held her there, they walked throughout the garden and smiled and laughed before he turned to her.

"I've been repeating what you've said over and over- about being used to your mothers comments, Penelope that's not normal, you should never doubt yourself or question your worth, nor accept disrespect from absolutely anyone in this world." He stopped and stood in front of her, lifting her chin to look at him when she looked down not meeting his gaze. "Look at me." He said softly and looked into her eyes- aware of the closeness of Lady Danbury and Lady Violet near them, pretending that they weren't listening to their conversation even just the littlest bit. "You are beautiful, you are intelligent, and your radiance is unmatched. Your heart is made out of gold and it only took me two hours of conversing with you at Lady Danbury's ball to realize that, anyone that is not aware of said qualities is undeserving of your mere presence." 

Penelope looked up at him with such pain in her eyes that it was almost torture. No one had ever really spoken such words to her before. Perhaps Eloise, but it was different when it came from a man of his posture and his looks, a man who owed you nothing yet had already given you so much with his simple words. 

"Thank you." Penelope said looking away as now both of her hands were in his own. Harold smiled softly. He hoped she would believe him. "After my father died, my family was ruined- he left us in quite a difficult position, and a distant cousin that came to live with us was unwed and with child- somehow it got out and rumors begun and our family name was tarnished, he was the only one who would demonstrate affection towards me. He always had kind words of support and I know my Papa was not perfect, and he had a gambling and drinking problem, but to me he was kind." Penelope said softly and sighed. "So thank you for your kind words, it reminds me that perhaps I am not as alone as I thought." 

Harold listened to her intensely memorizing every word to detail, they circled the rose garden and it was a beautiful activity, they stopped to talk some more and to intake the scenery in front of them. Their last stop before they would to the tea shop was to drop Lady Danbury and Lady Violet at the tent. 

"Evening." He greeted the Bridgerton/Hasting clan with a warm smile on his lips. Penelope greeted everyone and was quickly whisked away softly and momentarily by the ladies and Benedict, who wanted to know if he could be the painter of their wedding portrait yet again. 

"This man is perfect." Penelope said which made the ladies grin and squeeze her hand. She felt a sense of euphoria she didn't remember ever feeling. 

"Oh so yes to the wedding? Benedict asked holding his wife close to his body. Penelope laughed softly and smacked his arm. 

"Yes you can be our painter if the time comes."

"Penelope are you ready?" Asked the Duke coming closer to the group and bowing at the women surrounding Penelope. They all quite blushed smitten by his beauty, even Benedict was able to admit that he could swoon too. 

"Absolutely, your grace." Penelope said with a teasing smile on her lips. 

"Oh Miss Feathertington, I think I could get used to you saying that me." He flirted back and took her arm in his. 

* * *

"Are you done swooning brother?" Colin asked Benedict as they watched Penelope walk away in the arm of her suitor, a maid close behind them. 

"You have to admit, he is a swooning worthy man, Penelope is literally a puddle when she sees him, I haven't seen her look at anyone like that since well...You brother. I think Penelope Featherington is finally over you." Benedict patted his brother on the shoulder. "Sorry." He said and smiled not really sorry. 

"Please, we are just friends, there is just something about that man I don't like." Colin said as they moved close to Anthony and Simon. 

"His dashing good looks?" Simon asked. 

"His wicked sense of humor?" Anthony added. 

"His fortune?" Benedict added. 

"His charm?" Eloise added from the distance. Making Colin frown and scowl. 

"His title?" Simon asked. 

"Or the fact that Penelope is on his arm?" Finished Anthony. 

"That's enough!" Colin said placing his sandwich down on the small table. "He is 40, too old for her and is a rake." 

"As a former rake, I can admit that the right woman is all it takes for you to change." Simon said getting an agreeing nod from Benedict and Anthony.

"He will never make her happy, he is too old, by the time they will be able to have children he will be obsolete." 

"He is doing a good job so far, I mean they were nothing but laughs and smiles since we've arrived, Penelope looks happy Colin, let it rest." Violet Bridgerton told her son who sat down on the seat and took an angry bite of his sandwich mumbling under his breath. 

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Anthony scolded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was well liked! PS HIS LAST NAME WILL CHANGE BECAUSE I REALIZED HOW STUPID LAVENDERHILL IS.


	4. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke Simon, Duke Harold and the ABC share a drink, an interrogation ensues.

_“The motive behind criticism often determines its validity. Those who care criticize where necessary. Those who envy criticize the moment they think that they have found a weak spot.”_  
**― Criss Jami, Killosophy.**

* * *

Their walk to the shop had been a short one and a rather pleasing one, they kept arm in arm throughout the walk and heads turned as they did, something Harold was accustomed but clearly Penelope was not. They sat inside the two of them, the maid departing home as they would be surrounded by people and a chaperone was not necessary, besides he had promised Penelope to be in utter best behavior. 

They sat across each other and ordered their drinks before he looked at the woman intensely studying her face and allowing a small smile to escape his lips as he tilted his head to the side. "I am going to have some drinks with your brothers tonight." He stated and grinned at he confusion within Penelope's face. 

"I beg your pardon? I don't have-Oh! Oh no, they will question you to no end, I've seen then question suitors for their sisters, is an awful thing really, I think Anthony feels responsible for me ever since my Papa died. I've told him I am not his responsibility but it falls upon deaf ears."

"They have surely adopted you, I don't mind, is good to see them be so responsible, Anthony and Simon were quite the pair." He chuckled. "They weren't bad by no means but they were rebellious, everyone knew who they were."

"Don't let them intimate you, they are four, but you are older." The woman said with determination in her eyes, not wanting them to ruin her potential with Duke Harold by opening their mouth and asking the wrong questions. 

"Oh darling, do not fret, if your mother has not scared me off yet, I can guarantee you that Anthony, Benedict, Colin and Simon have nothing on me, although I am pretty sure the youngest of them hates me, he just glares at me and eats." At this Penelope laughed loudly. 

"That's all he does, silently judges you while he eats, his appetite is like his fathers, or so Lady Violet says." Penelope said and tilted her head as the tea was brought to them and they begun to drink their tea and share anecdotes from their childhood. 

"When I was 10 I was already chasing the maids being a flirt and be cheeky, my mother then told me that I would be a rake. Almost 30 years later and it's quite sad that it's true, but answer this Penelope, do you think the right woman can change a rake?" The man asked and looked at her. 

Penelope hummed contemplating the question before thinking back on her own friends and smiling softly. "You see, up until recent I was a romantic, would see everything through pink lenses and I can assure you that yes, the right woman can indeed transform a rake into a faithful man. Although that has been what I've seen within my friends. My father on the other hand was never really reformed, he had his affairs and there were nights that we didn't know of his whereabouts and it was very sad to watch. I know my mother is...Cruel and I believe she always has been that way, theirs wasn't a love match, but I know that perhaps my Papa's actions affected her somehow, not her heart per-say but her pride." The woman said softly. 

"Do you hope for a love match?" He asked curiously. 

"I think that's what every woman wants, unless you're Cressida." She said softly with a small smile. "Someone who can be not only your lover, but your friend is a beautiful thing." 

Harold smiled approvingly. "Yes, I could never marry someone that doesn't keep me challenged or entertained, I like intelligent conversations and humor, as easy as breathing." The man said softly and allowed his fingers to brush against Penelope's own, the woman blushed and took a sip of her tea. 

"Is that why you haven't married?" Penelope asked allowing their fingers to remain touching each other on the table, her eyes taking his much larger hand next to her small one. 

"Yes, I haven't found the woman who has swooped me from my feet, until two nights ago, of course." Harold said and Penelope's eyes widen a bit at the sudden realization, her cheeks a deep red as she took a short-bread and nibbled it. 

"Oh well, how lucky indeed she is." She teased softly. 

"Oh no, it is I who is lucky, there is something about her...So ravishingly delightful." 

"I am sure she finds you quite dashing and almost like you stepped out of some distant dream of hers."

"Do you, Penelope?" He asked, his eyes boring into her with intensity. 

"I do." She said blushing returning his heated gaze, her stomach doing flips as her felt something she's never felt before...Desire. Yes she'd desire Colin, but it was nothing like this, he had never stared at her down with such heat on his gaze that made her legs weak and her stomach knot. 

"Say no more." He grinned and leaned down kissing her hand softly, eyes still on her. 

* * *

When the night fall came, Harold made it to the club, spotting the gentlemen he was there to meet. After is evening with Miss Featherington, he was positive that this was the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. She was yet not married, surrounded by the same people all her life and none had found her interesting, it was their loss really, she was phenomenal, and beautiful. So fucking beautiful. 

"Gentlemen." He said in greeting taking a sit on the last empty spot on the table, his eyes dancing around the room. Previous to meeting Penelope he was positive he would allow the ladies to entertain him, but he looked at them and didn't feel anything, not even lust nor attraction, this short pandora box of a woman had ruined every other women for him. 

"Lots of beautiful women out tonight, wouldn't you say Duke Lavenderhill?" Colin asked, a smile tugging at Harold's lips as he remembered what Penelope had said about the mere boy earlier. Judgment and food. 

"Beautiful indeed, Mister Bridgerton, I am afraid however they are not full-figured enough, or redhead enough." The man added and smiled when a drink was brought to him. 

"Oh. Interesting." Colin replied taking a drink himself and stared at the man. Harold could see something there, he studied the boy for a while longer. Competition, he saw Harold as competition over Penelope's affections. 

"So you had a good time today at the park?" Came the voice of Simon, Harold broke his challenging gaze from the boy and turned to the man to his left. 

"Oh it was a lovely evening, Penelope is a delight to be around with, her mother not so much." The man said and made a face before taking a drink. 

"Lady Featherington is a nightmare, wouldn't marry into that family, would run far far away." Colin added.

"Well Mister Bridgerton, luckily for you Felicity is receiving quite some attention from some Viscounts, so I am sure you won't have to marry into the family." He offered a tight lip smile at the gentleboy. 

Anthony stared between the two sensing the growing tension and the literal fire within the Duke's eyes. Benedict however was eating this up, he was loving every second of it. 

"She's delightful indeed, Duke Lavenderhill, tell me what are your intentions with my dear friend Penelope? I am sure you are aware her father passed away rather suddenly and prematurely, I have taken it within myself to look after Penelope as if she was one of our own." Anthony stated and looked at the Duke who smiled. 

"I've noticed yes, hard not too." He chuckled, making Simon chuckle as well as he leaned back on the chair. "She told me- and I quote- to not let myself be intimidated by the lot of you, that you were four but I was older." He stated.

"Too old for her." Added Colin making Harold lift his eyebrow. 

"Miss Featherington doesn't seem to mind my age, and I assure you I am **more** than capable of meeting her every need-financially and not." Harold added. "And I assure you Lord Bridgerton, my intentions are nothing but good with Penelope. I am courting her with the intention of marriage if she accepts and everything goes well." Those words seemed to have caught Colin off-guard because he started choking on his scotch, Anthony stared at him for a moment and Simon nodded, thinking. Benedict just smiled- which he did often it seemed. Harold liked him the best. 

"Very interesting." Anthony said and smiled. 

"Why are you alright Mister Bridgerton?" Harold asked Colin. "Does it surprise you that Penelope is desired by someone? Or does it bother you that you no longer are the target of her affections Mister Bridgerton? I could never tell Penelope not to be your friend if that's what you are worried about." The Duke said. 

"No it's not that, I just drank too much to fast and choked." Colin covered up. The conversation among the man continued effortlessly, Colin had fallen silent however and seemed lost in thought. 

* * *

Colin's mind wondered to the last time he had seen Penelope before his trip, where he had declared he would never marry and most certainly never marry Penelope Featherington, and he then remembered the pain in her eyes and how well she kept it together after. 

_Marriage, Penelope's marriage. To someone that wasn't him. Something doesn't feel right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABC and Simon keep meddling because NOSEY and I live for them being protective so yes.


	5. Far Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin and Penelope have a chat. This boy will truly suffer, as well as you, dear reader.

"If a man gives her room to, 

her love will pierce his ego and destroy false ideologies

of manhood in his life."

**-Pierre Alex Jeanty, HER.**

* * *

Penelope had decided to take a stroll through the park with her lady maid, Harold had to leave for a couple days on a business trip, and although their official courting had recently started within the last three weeks, they seemed to get along so well, laughed quite a lot which was unusual for the Duke, and Penelope had found herself telling him every fear and every heartache, the Duke in returned had opened up, shared his greatest heartbreak and the reason why he was still alone, how dark his life had been until Penelope Featherington came along, that day she had cried, she had cried for him and she had cried for herself. 

"Penelope!" A familiar voice called to her and she turned, smiling when she saw Colin approach her. 

"Mister Bridgerton." She said in greeting as she bowed slightly in greetings. The man frowning a bit at the formalities. 

"I didn't know we were back to formalities Pen." The man said and offered her his arm, which she reluctantly took. 

"Colin." She stated to alleviate his uneasiness some, it felt someone unfamiliar to walk with him the very grounds she walked with Harold as of late, it just didn't feel the same, she knew if this would have been a couple months prior Penelope would be a blushing mess having her heart beat quickly. But somewhere a long the lines in the last month everything had changed, she esteemed Colin deeply, and the love she had felt for him- that love was real, yes, but it was also a young crush, infatuation with her best-friends older brother, that was all. 

"What a surprise to see you along without your guard dog." Colin commented making Penelope stop walking and look up at him from her short height, frowning at his comment. 

"I beg your pardon, Colin?" 

"I mean Duke Lavenderhill, it's a surprise I haven't seen him around you the last couple days." Colin added and tilted his head. "Has your courtship ended?" 

"No, he is away on business but he will be back in three days, I don't like you calling him a guard dog, he is an absolute amazing man." He was not perfect, far from it, and he had qualities that Penelope detested, as his arrogance in some aspects and sometimes the comments he made towards others when pride was involved, but he was still kind and respectful. 

"Isn't it going too fast too soon Pen?" Colin asked and looked at the woman. "I-I am ashamed to admit that it took another man coming along for me to realize that the thought of you marrying another brings me such an intense sadness, I cannot with certainty say that it is love, but it's something, and I would love nothing more than to find out what." Colin said with hope in his eyes. Penelope felt like her head was spinning, she would have loved to hear this a long time ago, but right now all it brought her was pain. 

"I am not your bloody toy Colin, I am not someone you can just use to stroke your ego when you are bored, or dance with at every social event in hopes that mama's including your own, leave you alone. I am not that object that can help you flee your responsibilities, that stupid girl so in love with you that she is willing to wait years for you to grow up into the man she needs you to be, and you Colin Bridgerton, have a lot of bloody growing up to do. I am not perfect, I do not fit the beauty standards of this ton, but I am worth more than just half-way commitments, I am worthy of someone who will uplift me, that makes me feel beautiful in every way- someone that after speaking with me for two minutes saw the greatness within myself that no one else did, not even me. You had your chance, I gave you so many years of my life, so many tears, but you were far too dense to notice, not every book has a happy ending Colin, and in this one, the Bridgerton **boy** doesn't get the girl. Now if you will excuse me Mister Bridgerton, I have to go to the modiste." She said walking off with her maid trailing behind. 

* * *

Colin was stunned for a while, her words cutting deep, but nothing cut more but the pure face of devastation that Penelope wore as she spoke, the unshed tears- had he really hurt her that bad in the past? He looked for his brothers and requested to speak with them, naturally Simon was involved as he and Anthony had been discussing some business. 

"And she told you all that?" Benedict asked allowing a small whistle to escape him, he had known Penelope had it within her, he just never thought it'd be directed at his younger brother, he knew this would help Colin grow, and if he could take his pain and make it his own he would, but Penelope had no one that would do the same, and in this instance, Benedict was in her corner. Sophie would agree with him, they all loved them both dearly, but everyone but Colin knew what Penelope felt for him. 

"You had it coming, what did you think brother?" Anthony asked taking a sip of his tea as he looked at Simon, unsure if he should make a comment of what the Duke of Lavenderhill had spoken to him about before departing not only for work, but in search of the most precious gem, for an engagement ring. 

"He wants to marry her Colin." Simon said and looked at Anthony who closed his eyes and cleared his throat. 

"He asked for my approval, that he knew it would mean the world to Penelope, he asked her mother as well, and he is planning to propose by the end of the season in a couple months, he is looking for the perfect engagement ring got Penelope in Italy. That's his 'business' plan." Anthony confessed, Colin felt like this head was spinning wildly out of control. This couldn't be happening. No, not to him. 

"But I love her." Colin said softly at his brothers, Benedict looking away to keep himself together at the desperation of his brothers voice. 

"And so does he." Simon added, someone had to be the barer of bad news. "Without having to have seen another man interested to determine her worth."

"Oh for Gods sake! I was young and stupid." He said slamming his fists onto the table, the tea cup falling into the floor and shattering, much like his heart, much like he had made Penelope's heart shatter with every bad decision, with every declaration that he would never marry her- with Marina. God he felt sick to his stomach. 

"Only time will tell, brother, but...If she does marry the Duke, you have to accept it and move on, if you truly love her, let her be happy in the arms of a man who will give her what she needs, if that man is you, no matter what happens, you two will find your way back to one another." Benedict said softly. 

"And if we are not?" Colin asked. 

"The you lost her." Anthony added and bit down his lip before looking up at the ceiling asking his father for guidance as to how to manage the situation. 

* * *

_Five months later:_

**Lady Whistledown Society Papers:**

_This author is happy to announce the engagement of Duke Harold Dornan of Lavenderhill, and the one Miss Penelope Featherington, the two have been courting for six months, quite lengthy- but this Author suspects it was simply to get a certain Bridgerton fully out of our dear Penelope's heart. In a month top the Duke and the soon to be Duchess will be united in holy matrimony, the ceremony will be small with only good friends and family members, the destination of said honeymoon is yet to be found out by this Author._

_In other news, it seems as if Lady Featherington has changed her mind on making her daughter wear yellow, perhaps it has something to due with the young one setting her foot down on the awful color. We shall see what the end of the season will bring, so far a successful marriage proposal with a soon to be Duchess, and a couple broken hearts that the Duke of Lavenderhill is off the market. Rakes can be reformed it seems, it just takes a special kind of love._

* * *

Colin crumbled the edition of Lady Whistledown, closing his eyes as he suddenly loss all his appetite. His family had been trying to keep the copy from him but he snatched it from Anthony's hand at breakfast, all eyes on him as he looked up and cleared his throat. "My appetite has abandoned me, excuse me." The man said standing and retiring to his bedchambers, sliding down his door and running a hand over his hair. He lost her, and Colin Bridgerton will never love anyone as much as he did Penelope Featherington and he lost her to his childish ways and qualms. 

* * *

Two nights prior it had been the best day of Penelope's life, she had finished walking with Harold when the man dropped to one knee, asking her to be his wife, and of course Penelope had accepted in a heartbeat, the shared a sweet tender kiss, a chaste one and Penelope's first kiss, it seems Harold Dornan was meant to be many firsts in her life, and she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else, not now, Penelope Featherington was madly in love with Harold, and he was madly in love with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long, University has been painfully killing me and I had to travel back home due to an unfortunate family emergency. I am back though! 
> 
> Perhaps their courting was lengthy, this is not accurate to many things back then. Be gentle.


End file.
